Interpretive Dance
by Lialane Graest
Summary: Stein decides to mess with Marie, but it turns around on him when she reacts in typical Marie fashion, completely embracing his desire to learn "Interpretive Dance". Crack SteinxMarie.


Marie stared in shock. Stein was obviously oblivious to her, going through the motions of… whatever it was he was doing. As she watched he flung his arms wide open, spinning in a circle. Luckily, the man's eyes were closed and he didn't see her. He crouched to the floor, arching his back while his arms formed a circle around his head.

What amazed her even more was the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a pair of slipper like shoes and loose fitting capri length pants.

Marie blinked as Stein stood up straight, his legs sliding to the side as he slipped into another pose. Taking a hesitant step backwards Marie quietly left the lab. _'He's really lost it this time!'_

Stein chuckled as the woman left the room, stretching his awkwardly cramped muscles. _'Stage one, curiosity, is a go.' _The scientist thought wryly.

Marie returned a little while later, cautiously peeking into the lab before entering with some tea. She fidgeted behind him for a moment after she gave him the tea; he continued typing while he smirked, Marie unable to see the facial expression.

"Um… Franken?"

"Yes, Marie?"

"What were you doing earlier?" Marie asked in a rush, her eye wide.

"Ah, interpretive dance," he said as he spun to face her, his face impassive.

"Interpretive dance?" She asked, doubt in her voice.

"Yes, it's supposedly a good outlet for pent up emotions that you don't feel you can adequately express. I figured that I could give it a shot, seeing as how people don't believe I have emotions very often, so I must not be expressing the ones that I do have very well." He stood suddenly from his chair, wrapping his arms around Marie and whispering, _"I could give you an example if you want."_

The woman squirmed out of his grasp, and he could feel her soothing wavelength running gently over him. He smirked, a chuckle bubbling out of his lips. "I'm not losing it, Marie."

She just bobbed her head once, obviously confused and perhaps frightened, before leaving the lab in a rush.

Stein just smirked as he turned back to his computer.

* * *

The next morning he found a neon orange sticky note stuck to the center of his computer monitor.

_Franken, I signed you up for a class. I'll meet you there at 12:30, and if you don't show up I won't be cooking for you until you do._

_~Marie_

"Does she forget that I did manage to survive without her?" Stein wondered aloud. "I have no intentions of going to any type of class that she signed me up for without my knowledge."

A few hours later, Stein realized that he was hungry. It was nearly 3 when this hit him and a short while later he heard the door to the front of the lab open and presumably Marie enter. A few moments later he could sense her soul and confirmed her presence.

Not twenty minutes later the scent of something cooking lured him out of the lab and he walked into the kitchen. He poked around the pot she was cooking in until something hard slammed into his hand and he looked up to see Marie holding a stirring spoon.

"Get out, Franken. I wasn't kidding; I'm not cooking for you."

Stein looked back at the pot, "There's more than enough for two people… you could possibly feed four." He said, looking at her.

"Looks like I'll have a lot of leftovers for later." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

He gave her what he hoped was a pout and she just shoved him out of the kitchen. "You're on your own, Franken."

* * *

He snuck into the kitchen later to try to find leftovers of what she had cooked. He was completely confused when he couldn't find any, but he was able to find a jar of peanut butter that wasn't too far past its expiration date and some bread that was good. Eating his hastily made sandwich he made his way back to the lab where he found another sticky note, this one bright green.

_I warned you, Franken. 12:30 tomorrow or I won't be cooking for you, again._

Stein looked at the sandwich in his hand and felt his stomach rumble thinking about whatever it had been that Marie had cooked. With a sigh, he resigned himself to whatever the class was.

* * *

Stein twisted the screw in his head again as he sat in the chair beside Marie. Somehow, the experiment had backfired.

He was now sitting in an interpretive dance class, watching people wave their arms around as if they were on fire, and drop to the ground almost as if trying to put the fire out.

That analogy was the only way that he could get through the class, taking pleasure in the thought that the people on stage "dancing" were truly burning to death. He imagined the crispy corpses and how they would crackle as a scalpel sliced through them.

Marie's foot kicking his leg brought him back to reality. "It's your turn, Franken!" She said brightly, pushing him up and out of his seat. The man glared at her and she just smiled back.

As he stepped onto the stage, turning the screw in his head, he could have sworn that he saw a smirk on her face.

* * *

Once they returned home, Stein was in a foul mood. He walked into the lab and scowled down at the bright pink post it plopped in the middle of the computer screen.

_Serves you right, Franken. Dinner will be at 8._

* * *

**A/N: So I got this idea watching a panel with Vic Mignogna (Spirit's voice actor, among others) and Chuck Huber (Stein's, among others) in which Chuck kept doing interpretive dancing. I hope you enjoyed! :3**


End file.
